


Space Felt so Empty, Till Your Ego Filled it

by koakuma13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakuma13/pseuds/koakuma13
Summary: klance sorta slow burn I guess,Keith is annoyed that Lance is always, boasting and non-stop chattering. Keith thinks lance isn't all that bad, but he never stops, so Keith shouts and says some horrible things. Long story short Keith is an ass and Lance knows but still feels terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a klance fix and I have no beta yet so I'll be going back and fixing things every so often. Also follow my tumblr @lizandtheanxiety I will be posting updates about this there. Also I will be trying to update every 3 days or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my fist klance fic and l have no beta reader for this yet so I will be going back at a later time to make adjustments.

* * *

'He never stops, he is literaly talking about blinking. He's running out of things to say but still wont stop TALKING.' Keith watches Lance speak, how hips lips move and form sillables and roll out all the words he forces into exsitence.

They all just got back from there latest scouting mission and visit to the Balmara they all gathered to sit in the comman area and relax. After what seemed like eternity of Lance tryign to explane to Shiro that if he thinks about blinking he has to force himself to blink. Pidge rolls her eyes as she listens in on the conversation deciding not to bother with chiming in and keep tinkering with peice of equipment she found when there last fight with galara happened.

Hunk pats Lance shoulder giving him a small nod with sad eyes, Lance suddenly looks back, relization fills his eyes and he returns Hunks smile then trots off. keith had seen Hunk work that magic so with many times but doesnt understand why he seems so sorry when he makes lance relize he is droning on.

Keith focuses in on lances face as he walks off, instantly Keith gets up and follows after without thinking watching as lances trot turns into a slow shuffle of tangling feet and shoulders slouching as he walks farther away from his friends.

Keith watches and his face turned into one of confusion as he sees Lances shoulders start to shake, he shouts before he can think "Lance!..?" Confusion dripping off the name.

Lance startled and turns to look the way the voice came from. Instantly Lance pulls himself together and hollers "Keith!? You scarred the quiznak out of me I could have gone all blue paliden on you."

Waving his arms wildly for extra impact. Keith looks a little confused and flashes concern at Lance.

Lance takes notice and takes action walking over and placing a hand on Keith's shoulder and gives him that shit eating grin "unless you where looking for a fight, I could use the practice anyway."

Keith takes the bait and retaliated by yanking his shoulder away and grinning back "is that a challenge?" Keith asked "only a challenge info think you could beat me." Lance states "Your on!" Keith shouts and the two take off in the direction of the training deck.

* * *

* * *

 

After 2 hours or sparing and shouting till Shiro made them stop and go off to there rooms. Keith layed on his bed lazily cleaning his Galra blade thinking of the evenings events.

Trying to figure out what's going on with Lance, working through the small signs of what he assumes is sadness he's seen. Keith always finds himself thinking about Lance, at first it was just about how awful he was, but now all Keith can see is someone who is beautiful and trying to hide there sadness behind a huge ego and a lot of words.

Keith knows he has a crush on Lance but he will never tell him, not unless Lance says something first which is likely to never happen.

"Maybe he is just more homesick than normal?" Keith mumbles to himself.

That has to be it unless he is finally realizing we are fighting super strong aliens, but that's probably not it. Keith prays that Lance has just fallen into a bit of a slump. Keith shakes his head face starting to flush he looks towards the wall finding a small clock hanging above the door.

Seeing the time he decides to go to the dinning hall and wait till dinner would be done which should only be about 10 more ticks. Once he reaches the dinning room he finds that the princess and Lance already seated at the table, doing his normal babbling and cheesey pick up lines.

Keith takes a seat across from Lance not saying a word, pretending like he's doesn't even care they are at the table with him, until the princess looks in his direction and smiles greeting him.

Keith merely shrugged and looked the other way, Lance decided this was the perfect time to bring up there sparing earlier.

"Don't worry about him princess he's just mad that he couldn't pin me while we where sparing today." Lance says giving that shit eating grin he makes when he's trying to start up trouble.

"Lance I beat you 6 out of 10 matches." Keith says looking annoyed.

He really doesn't want to talk with Lance right now he feels wrong for thinking of the other paladin this way, and using there sparing match as an excuse to touch him.

"And in 10 matches you never pinned me!" Lance shouts grin spreading not noticing the annoyance on Keith's face.

"Fuck off lance I don't give a shit about our sparing earlier, honestly I don't care about you in general but here I am having to spend days of my time listening to you shoot off your mouth and force everyone to experience how self-centered you are. Does your ego even have limits?!" Keith's shouts raising from his seat a bit then sitting back done starting to regret what he said already.

And gives a quick glance at Lance who now has a small stream of quiet tears rolling down his face. Keith's gasps and starts to try an apology, but Lance is already up and on the move towards the door giving a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry I'm such an annoyance Hunk tries to help me not talk as much but it seems I'm only getting worse, I'll try harder to do the only talk when spoken to. I'm really sorry Keith." Lance finishes and bolts out.

Allura gives Keith the nastiest look but he doesn't notices he's just staring in the direction lance went. "I fucked up." He whispers as he raises slowly from his chair tears stinging his eyes and leaves for his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of a long story I plan to write, and like I said up top I don't have a beta yet so I will be going back and making adjustments.


End file.
